


Good Morning, Good Morning

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: When All Is Lost [35]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Agnarr and Iduna get a little wake-up service.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Good Morning, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fericita for beta-reading and to my husband for his contributions. Written for Agduna Week 2020. Prompt: Magic.

Iduna yawned and turned away from the windows, burying her face in the pillows. The first faint glow of dawn was starting to turn the sky from gray to golden. Next to her, Agnarr was breathing steadily. She smiled and wriggled closer, her back against his chest, nestling her warmth against his. She rubbed the soles of her feet against his shins and hummed when he brought his arm around her waist. It was an unexpected, but lovely, surprise to wake up like this. He liked to tease her about what a heavy sleeper she was. Often, by the time she woke, he had long since risen, dressed, and gone off to his study to attend to what duties he could before their family breakfast.

She yawned again, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her. The warmth of his exhalation against her hair. Moments this private and peaceful were getting rarer and all the more precious. His rhythmic breathing was starting to lull her off again when her sleepy mind stirred once more. What had caused her to wake in the first place? She had been in the middle of a dream that she couldn’t wholly remember, but the wisps of pleasant feelings were still lingering in her consciousness. Agnarr wasn’t snoring. She never snored. It was still too early for the staff to come and rouse them.

A click. She had heard a metallic click in her sleep. She felt her expression tighten. The door. Someone had entered their room. She could feel the fog of slumber slowly pulling back. Someone was _in_ their room. _Someones_ were scurrying. There was a muffled snicker before she could react and –

“GAH!” Agnarr managed to throw himself clear off the bed and take all the covers with him. And half of the sheets. Iduna sat up, startled and managed to grab one of the bed posts before she fell on top of him. She just managed to catch a glimpse of Elsa’s blonde braid as she darted out the door, giggling. Anna stood a few feet away on her chubby legs, cackling in an unusually deep and throaty way for a two year-old. She pointed at him, her face red from laughter.

“Daddy chilly!” She squealed before turning on her heels and running after her older sister. Iduna looked down at Agnarr as he thrashed on the floor, trying to free himself from the blankets and sheets. She bit her hand to stop herself from laughing. His feet were wet from the melted ice. He stood, looking rather put out, and glared at her.

“Your daughters!” He growled. “They’re _your_ daughters! They take after _you_!” She couldn’t help but let a small squeak of laughter escape through the hand now clapped over her mouth. He scowled, looking only half-awake and deeply betrayed. He grabbed a pillow. “I’m a king! I don’t have to take this. I’m going to sleep on the floor in my study!” Now she couldn’t help herself and her shoulders shook with helpless laughter as he marched out the door. And when he stomped back in to grab the quilt, she was nearly in tears. “And I’m hiring a night nanny!”


End file.
